dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Olsen
. (1938) He was later named and fleshed out in the The Adventures of Superman radio show (1940), and those additions were brought back into the comics in (1941). | Gallery = File:Jimmy Olsen Earth-Two 02.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Earth-One 0001.jpg| File:Bizarro Jimmy Olsen 001.jpg| Multiverse File:Daily Planet Turnabout Trap 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Jimmy Olsen Earth-One 001.jpg| File:James Olsen (Earth 2) 002.png| File:Jürgen Olsen Earth 10 0001.png| File:Jimmy Olsen DCAU.png| File:Jim Olsen Earth-1 001.jpg| File:Robin Olsen Earth-8.jpg| File:JimmyYJ.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen New Frontier 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Kingdom Come 001.jpg| File:Agent Olsen Red Son 01.jpg| File:Vicki Vale Earth-31 012.jpg| File:Kal-El Earth -22 0003.jpg| File:Spiner Dark Multiverse 0001.jpg| File:Olsen Dark Multiverse 0001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Dark Multiverse Death of Superman 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Earth-117.png| Image:James Olsen Earth-148.jpg| File:James Olsen Earth-149 0001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Earth-154.jpg| File:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| File:Batman Funeral Earth-184.jpg| File:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:James Olsen Earth-332 0001.png| Image:None.jpg| Image:Justice League of America Earth-388 001.jpg| File:Jamie Ollson Kal 001.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| File:James Olsen Earth-423 0001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen DC Super Friends 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Daily Planet DC Super Friends 001.jpg| File:Perry White Act of God 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Nail 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Dark Side 001.jpg| File:Olson Earth-1927 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen War of the Worlds 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Generations 001.png| File:Superman Super Seven 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Once and Future League 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Legacy 01.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Distant Fires 001.jpg| File:Daily Planet Doom Link 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Nation Divided 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Last Son of Earth 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olafson Superman Monster 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Bartholomew-Olsen True Brit 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Reaching Hand 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Scandalgate 003.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Elseworld's Finest 001.jpg| File:Lois Lane Justice 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen The Coming of the Supermen 0001.jpg| File:Jimmy Two-Face Mash-Up 001.png| File:Jimmy Olsen All-Star Superman 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Daily Planet All-Star Superman 001.jpg| File:James Olsen Gotham City Garage 001.jpg| File:James_Olsen_The_New_Order_0001.JPG| File:Jimmy Olsen Tiny Titans 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Amalgam Universe 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Urich Amalgam Universe 001.jpg| File:Fantastic Lad Amalgam 001.png| File:James Olsen Ame-Comi 001.png| File:Jimmy Olsen American Alien.jpg| File:James Olsen Scooby-Doo Team-Up 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Antimatter Universe 001.jpg| File:James Olsen Celebration 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Flashpoint 001.jpg| File:Jill Olsen Super Sons 001.jpg| File:James Olsen Superman Smashes the Klan 001.jpg| Other Media File:Jimmy Olsen Fleischer 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Superman Serials.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Adventures of Superman 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen New Adventures of Superman 001.jpg| File:James Olsen Super Friends 001.jpg| File:Marc mcclure.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Superman Ruby-Spears 001.jpg| File:jimmylois&clark.JPG| File:Jimmy Olsen DCAU.png| File:James Olsen DCAU Brave New Metropolis 0001.png| File:Jimmy Olsen Smallville 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen 2018 Smallville.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen (Smallville Apocalypse) 001.jpg| File:Lois Jimmy The Batman.jpg| File:James Olsen Brainiac Attacks 001.jpg| File:Olsenreturns.jpg| File:SupermanJimmyOlsen.jpg| File:Jimmyolsencrisisdvd.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen DCUO 002.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen The Brave and the Bold 001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Justice League Doom 001.png| File:Jimmy Olsen Superman vs. the Elite 001.jpg| File:James Olsen Injustice Gods Among Us 001.png| File:Jimmy Olsen Unbound 001.jpg| James_Olsen_(Tales_of_Metropolis_Shorts).JPG| File:Jimmy Lois War 001.jpg| File:James Olsen Lego Batman 0001.jpg| File:James Olsen Lego DC Heroes 0001.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Gods and Monsters 0001.jpg| File:James Olsen (Supergirl TV Series) 001.jpg| File:James_Olsen_Arrow_Earth-X_0001.JPG| File:James Olsen Arrow Elseworlds 0001.jpg| File:James Olsen (DC Extended Universe).jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Justice League Action 0001.jpg| File:James_Olsen_DC_Legends_0001.PNG| File:Jamillah Olsen Black Lightning TV Series 0001.jpg| Comics See Also: Jimmy Olsen Titles File:Jimmy Olsen 1.jpg| File:Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen Special Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Jimmy Olsen Vol 1 1 Cover.jpg| File:Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen Vol 2 1.jpg| | SeeAlso = }} nl:Jimmy Olsen Category:Lois Lane Category:Superman